


Drunk

by rosedmg



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedmg/pseuds/rosedmg
Summary: first fiction about henjei





	Drunk

桌上的手机震动不停，扰乱了正在研究biology作业的tarjei,划开页面，看到了信息联系人显示——henrik, 短信内容是一大串乱码，信息还在源源不断涌进来。

henrik，are you ok? 

等了几分钟，还没有得到回信,tarjei皱着眉头，手指在henrik的联系页面上犹豫了很久，叹了口气，将号码拨出，在等待接起的十几秒里，脑中还在思索可能发生的事。

hello?

一声醉意醺醺的招呼把tarjei拉回了现实，电话那头嘈杂的背景声，极具穿透力的remix都在提示着，henrik估计又在哪个party上。

hello?  
tarjei久久没有出声，电话那头的henrik含糊不清招呼道。

hi,henrik,是我,tarjei 你还好么？隔着话筒，tarjei都可以感受到那股酒意传来。

tarjei？tarjei.henrik将名字重复了一遍，用低沉的喉音念了一遍，低低笑了一下，my beauty, tarjei.

这下，tarjei可以确定他真的醉得厉害了，都把台词串进现实了，努力平复听到这声属于isak的beauty带来心跳加速，tarjei放轻语调，henrik，你现在在哪？

在哪？henrik显然不太清醒，像个牙牙学语的孩子一样，又把话重复了一遍，在哪，我在酒吧。

酒吧，tarjei的眉头皱得更紧了，不是私人party，这样更不安全，你的朋友和你一起么？tarjei柔着嗓和henrik说。

朋友？没有朋友，我一个人来喝酒，你要来么？love.

听到henrik是一个人在酒吧，tarjei更不放心了，掠起床边的外套，披上衣服就出门了，henrik，告诉我，你在哪个酒吧？

得到一串吐字不清的地址，tarjei叫了Uber就往目的地去了。一进入酒吧，目光在在四周环视了一圈，远远就看到henrik削廋的身影在吧台边上落着。

henrik，tarjei快步上前，把hoodie帽带上，刻意低下头，怕有人认出他，避免不必要的麻烦。

tarjei，你来了。还没到跟前，henrik湿意醉醺的呼吸就扑面而来，还未来得及反应，tarjei就被他一把揽进怀里，两只手在他腰间擎得紧紧的，tarjei根本挣脱不开。

感觉到怀里的人挣扎，henrik不满地将头埋进tarjei的颈弯，略带抱怨地哼了几声，又用头毛蹭了蹭tarjei的锁骨。

tarjei一瞬间就僵住了，似乎所有的血气都涌到脸上，仿佛henrik吞吐在他脖颈的呼吸都透过肌肤传给他了，一时间也有些微醺，膝盖发软。错开酒保探究的眼神，佯装镇定，hey,henrik，我知道个更好的喝酒的地方，我们去那怎么样?

费劲地把henrik哄出酒吧，在酒吧后巷，揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，tarjei有些头疼地看着黏在自己肩膀上的大型生物，这样意识不清醒的henrik，tarjei无法置之不理，思索了一会儿，tarjei想到联系henrik的女友lea来接他，压下心里的微微酸楚,伸手去henrik身上摸索手机的位置，lea的联系方式他并没有，手在henrik的怀里搜索了几下，没有找到手机，上一刻还意识模糊的男人突然攥住他的手，呼吸浓重的喘息道，你在干嘛。

tarjei感觉有点不对劲，抬头就撞进一片清明眼眸，还未来得及回答，就被狠狠推向墙壁，背部撞击在建筑物上的疼痛还没得到舒缓，一个极具热意的躯体就贴上自己，henrik眼神定了几秒，眼底晦涩不明，在tarjei的唇线上游离不定。

tarjei的无声喘息，胸膛起伏不定，紧贴在他身上的henrik也可以感受到这种抑制的起伏，嘴唇微张，tarjei想要说些说什么，出口的却是几声细碎呻吟，henrik眸色更浓重了几分，下一秒，嘴唇就已经和tarjei的嘴粘着在一起，舌头极具侵略意味地地撬开怀中少年嘴唇，攻城掠地闯了进去，气势汹汹地不放过tarjei口腔里的每一寸地，流连于每颗牙齿，不满足于只在对方嘴里停留，又霸道地将tarjei的舌头卷进自己嘴里，双手同时在少年纤细的身体上推搡揉捏，毫不放松，直到感受tarjei呼吸不过来，才松开手。

松开不自主环在henrik腰间的手，tarjei避开和henrik眼神对视，视线定在脚下，平息好呼吸，缓缓开口，我们不可以这样，这样对lea不公平。

fuck,lea,我和她早就分手了。tarjei的下巴被henrik轻轻挑起，henrik轻轻印了一个吻上去，我已经受够了藏匿自己对你的感觉了，在拍摄skam时，我不仅仅是那个为isak痴迷的even，我还是想把你压在床上操到失禁的henrik,henrik拇指在tarjei M唇上婆娑抚摸，顿了顿，我试着不去想你，努力和lea在一起，但并没有起什么作用，我还是对你有感觉。

tarjei怔怔地看着眼前这个男人，原来在戏里感受到的那些感觉都不是他一个人的错觉，他和他一样，那些张力是确实存在的。伸手去触摸henrik的颧骨，tarjei抿了抿嘴，吻了一下他的面颊，动作温柔地抱住他，henrik，这也是我对你的感觉。

love，如果这里不是酒吧后巷的话，我可能马上就会把你扒光，抛上床上狠狠干你。

henrik暗哑的嗓音让tarjei不自主地咽了咽口水，I think we need a fucking suite，话一出口，tarjei也被自己吓到，还没来得及做些挽回，就被henrik一把拽住，扛在肩上，现在后悔，晚了，henrik危险的嗓音觅进tarjei耳畔，大手不轻不重地在tarjei屁股上拍了一下，我们最好找个隔音效果好一点的hotel。

拉灯，新手还没学会开车。


End file.
